I Still Love You
by blackiecatty
Summary: Naruto confessed to Hinata but she had to leave the next day. After a year of being away Hinata finally calls him but what does she hear? Will it make her stay away or make her run quickly back home? do not own Austin by Blake Shelton.


I still love you

Disclaimer: uh…no sorry. don't own the song austin either.

Summary: Naruto confessed to Hinata but she had to leave the next day. After a year of being away Hinata finally calls him but what does she hear? Will it make her stay away or make her run quickly back home?

17-year-old Hinata Hyuuga was leaving Kohana. Not willingly. Her father was making her train with her aunt until she met his standards. She cried gently as she stood atop the Hokage Mountain. She knew she wasn't leaving forever but she would still miss everyone. Especially a certain blonde boy. She didn't know how she would survive without his voice, since it practically killed her on his missions. Knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it she asked Kuriena to tell everyone.

She sat with a tired sigh as her tears stopped. The poor girl practically jumped off the side when she felt someone sit next to her. Slowly Hinata reached for her kunai pouch when the boy's hand touched hers.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. It's me."

Hinata looked at her love when he jumped in the air angrily. "Why do you have to leave Hinata?!?!" The outburst seemed to tire Naruto out since he looked at his feet. "You were the only one that didn't laugh" he whispered. On an impulse she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "But I cried" she said. "Because no matter what you did or why you did it no one deserves that fate." Naruto held her like she would disappear at any moment. Then he pulled away and kissed her gently. After a few seconds he pulled away again and rested his forehead against hers. She was still stunned as she stared with wide eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I love you. Please don't leave me. I know I was dense but I cannot live without you for a whole year."

She smiled gently and brushed his golden hair with her fingers. "I already tried to convince father but you know him."

Naruto sighed again. Surprisingly his breath smelled like vanilla. Silently he slipped a piece of parchment into her hand and jumped away. With watering eyes, she looked at the paper. It said 'Please call me. If I can live without your face I can't live without your voice too.' She smiled and started running to Hyuuga Mansion.

One Year Later

Hinata was going home. After 365 days of training with her aunt she finally met her father's standards. But for some reason, she was nervous. Why? Because of all that time she was away she had never called Naruto. She wanted to but didn't. The first couple of months she was too busy. The next couple she lost his number and searched frantically for it. And the last months she told herself that he had moved on.

But now, now that she was going home, she wanted to call him. So she went to her room, picked up her phone and dialed the number she had memorized. After three rings she got the answering machine. It said in Naruto's voice "Hey, this is Naruto. If you're calling about Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru or my fan club don't except to be called back. If you are selling something, I am not buying. If you are anyone else you know what to do. Oh! And if this is Hinata, I still love you."

_Clack._

The phone fell to the floor. He what? It has been 1 year…12 months…365 days…and he still loved her? Was he just stupid or did he really love that much? Since he had a fan club he no doubt had many pretty girls after him and he still loved little modest Hinata? She waited three days before she called again, she was leaving today. After three rings, the answering machine picked up. It said "Hi, this is the co-leader of ANBU, Naruto. If it is Friday night I am at the party. If you don't know where that is there is probably a reason. If this is Jiraiya then stop calling me. Oh! And if this is Hinata I still love you."

This time she didn't say anything just her cell phone number and saying "I am coming back."

The Next Day in Kohana

Naruto walked into his house leaving the door open and walking straight to his phone in the kitchen. He didn't notice that a dark figure followed him through the door and sit them on his couch. That day's message went "One new message: Hey. If you are calling about my heart it is still yours. I have always listened to it before but I don't know why I stopped. It has always been right and it still is. And all this time it has been saying that I still love you."

"Stupid fan girls. Stop calling me. I will kill Shika-teme for telling my stupid fan clubs." He growled.

"Well. Someone has gotten a bit of an attitude since I have been gone, Naruto-kun."

Being a co-leader of the ANBU, Naruto moved with lightning speed behind the cloaked intruder, putting a kunai to their throat.

"Why are you here? How did you get in? Are you a fan girl or an enemy? Are you a ninja or kunochi? From what village? Who sent you? Who are you?"

The intruder smirked.

"In order? To see you. You left the door open. Neither fan girl nor enemy. Kunochi. This village. I sent me. And I am…your Hina-chan."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but froze as his brain processed what she had said. The kunai fell to the floor as Naruto whipped Hinata around and tore off her hood to make sure it was really her.

"Hinata?" he squeaked. (Yes Naruto squeaks).

She smiled and kissed him right on the mouth, shivering with joy when he kissed her back. As he ran his right hand across her cheek she shivered again with joy. No ring.

She gasped when she felt Naruto's tongue rub her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. Naruto took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips when he felt her fighting back but Naruto being Naruto was persistent and won the battle. He explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, loving the taste of her. And Naruto realized with a start, he wanted to taste her everyday, morning, noon and night. They pulled away from each other, needing breath. '_Damn air'_ they thought angrily.

Hinata rested her forehead against Naruto's much like he did to her a year ago, though she had to stand on her toes. "Just wanted to tell you I love you, Naruto-kun." He laughed but then grew serious.

"Hinata will you promise me something? Promise you'll never leave me again." He whispered.

"On one condition…will you never leave me?"

Naruto grinned. "Deal. I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise never to leave Hinata."

She smiled. "I, Hinata Hyuuga,--"Naruto interrupted her.

"What do you mean Hyuuga?" she looked confused until Naruto motioned toward her left hand.

Hinata's face lit up and she started again. "I, Hinata Uzumaki, will never leave my fiancée' Naruto again."

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

Hinata gave Naruto a foxy grin and kissed him on the nose.

Two Years Later

Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki strode through Kohana Park hand in hand. Suddenly a little girl ran out of the forest. She had bright blonde hair, sharp K9 teeth and pearly white eyes. Little Hotaru Uzumaki ran happily into her parent's arms.

**Omg!! I am soo sorry. My computer went bonkers and wouldn't let me work. I will work on my stories now I promise! Don't hate me!!**

**End or is it? **


End file.
